


Those Water Gun Fights

by Mystical_Flames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Tired Percy, Water Gun Fights, Water Guns, cute moments, skilled Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Flames/pseuds/Mystical_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico wake up to a nice sunny day. But it soon turns into a water gun fight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Water Gun Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this quick story

I wake up to a blazing sun and the sweet sound of bird song. I start to get up but arms wrap around my waist pulling me back. “It’s not time to wake up, it’s still sleepy time” says Percy. I turn around to face him. “Mio bello, they’re waiting for us” I say.  
“But I wanna stay in bed wiv my boyfriend” says Percy in a childish voice. (I meant to write wiv). “Let’s go make breakfast, come on” I say. But Percy pulls me on top of him making me giggle. I kiss him passionately. He kisses back with his arms wrapping tighter. 

“Time to go” I say.   
“Not if I shoot you first” says Percy squirting me with a water gun. I get mine and start squirting it at him. He starts laughing and so do I. I jump through my cabin window onto the floor. I run to the others squirting them. “AHHH” screams Piper.  
“Oh it’s on” says Annabeth. I start squirting at them moving my gun side to side, spraying all of them. Percy comes out of nowhere shooting at Hazel. “Seriously?” says Leo running out of nowhere with Frank and Jason. They get guns and start to load them with water. “SHIT OUT OF WATER!” I shout. Percy quickly refills mine.

I run to Leo, Jason and Frank and start spraying them. “Fuck!” says Frank spraying Leo. Jason advances at me. “Give me your best shot!” I say jumping over him as he runs at me. In the air I squirt him in the back. I jump onto the fence and kick off into the air spraying Leo.   
“HOW DOES NICO KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?” shouts Hazel spraying Annabeth and Piper.  
“I don’t know” I say. I run after Percy and start spraying him. I jump over to where and Annabeth is and spray her. She sprays back, aiming very carefully. She sprays me right in the face but I do the same. I spray at the floor so when she runs forwards she will slip.

Percy comes from behind and squirts at me. I run forward and slide spraying him in his chest. I am completely soaked. Water drips from my body on the floor. I charge at Piper. “See ya!” says Piper dodging. I turn quickly and spray she sprays me.

Percy turns and suddenly kisses me being the boy he is. I kiss back softly. “HEY! Is this a make out session or a water fight?” shouts Frank from behind. I chuckle.  
“Just gonna have to start spraying them!” sighs Jason.   
“Oh no you don’t” I say shadow travelling over to Jason getting his gun.  
“Two guns, oh yeah!” I say.  
“Not for long!” says Jason taking his back.

I start running towards Percy. “You know you are amazing” says Percy.  
“So are you” I say kissing him again. He kisses back.

Those Water Gun Fights.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos?
> 
> :D Have a nice day!


End file.
